


Of Family

by Natasha_Rostova



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Relationship - Freeform, Gen, Humor, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_Rostova/pseuds/Natasha_Rostova
Summary: A quick drabble of Maedhros, Maglor and the twins spending a morning on the beach
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Of Family

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble I wrote a while ago, a small scene of happiness with these four

The bay was so warm. Soaked in sunlight and filled with laughter, Maglor can not help but soak in the quiet morning. 

At least it used to be a quiet morning.

“Atar!” Little Elrond's scream and following laughter break the haze.

“What was that? Toss you in? Oh El I don’t know.” Maedhros stands ankle deep in the water, holding a giggling Elrond under his arm. He fakes a serious tone, “The water seems so cold, and-” Maedhros swings Elrond slightly, as if about to throw him into the water. Elrond shrieks, before melting into childlike giggles.

“No! Don’t toss me in!” Elrond says sincerely, and Maglor can’t help the smile that blossoms on his face, as Elros laughs and claps with delight. 

“Throw him Atar! Throw him!” Elros says with glee, eyes full of mischief. Maglor rolls his eyes as Elros erupts into more laughter. Even if it wasn’t quiet, at least Maedhros seemed to be more relaxed this morning. Maedhros winks at Elros before faking worry, looking back at Elrond in his arms.

“Do? Do toss you? Elrond are you certain?” Maedhros can not help his grin now, swinging Elrond back and forth in his arms. 

“Atar! No tossing me!” Elrond manages to say between his fits of laughter. Maglor clears his throat and makes a pointed stare at his brother.

Maedhros fakes a pout, before breaking into a smile. He presses a kiss to Elrond's cheek and sets him down. Still giggling, Elrond rushes into Maglor’s lap, kicking up sand and snuggling near his brother. Elrond stares at Maedhros with wonder and humor, childlike mischief woven on his face.

“Now you must toss Elros in.” 

“Elrond!” Maglor gasps, shooting a pointed stare at Elrond.

And oh how Maedhros laughs.


End file.
